


[podfic] Not Just A Job

by reena_jenkins



Series: Once A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [33]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Mission Fic, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, Snark, inner monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: A sarcastic bit of fluff. Posted May 2004.





	[podfic] Not Just A Job

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Just a Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70323) by [cofax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cofax/pseuds/cofax). 

** **

**Title: [Not Just A Job](http://archiveofourown.org/works/70323) **

**Author: ** ** [cofax](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/cofax/) **

**Coverartist: [reena_jenkins ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)**

**Rating:** PG

**Fandom:** Stargate: SG1

**Pairing:** Gen

**Length:** 00:02:14

Download link: **[click me!](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/34%20\(SG1\)%20_Not%20Just%20A%20Job_.mp3) **

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook **[over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip)** (03:47:46, 438.1 mb, compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
